


When Friends Fall (Silent)

by megsmeatsuit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Season/Series 02, the aftermath of reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsmeatsuit/pseuds/megsmeatsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was gonna post this before season 3 started, but then life stuff happened and I totally forgot (oops!) Anyway, it's just a short little exchange between John and Mrs. Hudson when they're going through stuff in 221B and they find something in particular of Sherlock's. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Friends Fall (Silent)

John shakes his head, eyes burning a hole into the faded carpet beneath his feet.

“No.” He shakes his head again, this time more vigorously. 

“No, I’m not getting rid of it.”

Mrs. Hudson looks at John, her eyes filled with concern.

“You know, you’re going to have to get rid of it sometime, dear. You can’t leave it lying around here forever. Besides, what good is it going to do you? You don't play... It’s just going to remind you of Him every time you look at it.”

John sighs. His head is racing. Should he keep it? Should he get rid of it? What does he do? What would happen if - no. What would happen when He comes back and He sees it’s not in the apartment? He’s going to want it, isn’t He? So then what’s the point in getting rid of it? Throwing it away, let alone giving it to someone else... he can’t do that. Not to Him. It wouldn’t be right.

“Dear? What are you going to do? Will you let me put it away at least?”

John doesn’t answer. He just continues to stare ahead, absentmindedly picking at the loose thread sticking out of the faded, sunken red chair whose cold empty twin sits across from him. 

“I know you think you have to keep it, just in case, but... well as much as I know you don’t want to hear it, I don’t think he’s coming back from this one. You have to accept it John, he’s go-"

“NO.”

John’s gaze switches instantly from the floor and fixes on Mrs. Hudson’s worried face, fierce eyes not wavering for a second.

“You can’t say that, Mrs. Hudson. You just can’t. You of all people should know that of anyone is capable of the impossible, it’s Him. You can’t give up on Him. Not yet, It’ll be any day now, you’ll see.”

The fierceness in his eyes fades and his gaze returns to the chair opposite him, signaling to Mrs. Hudson that the conversation is over. With one last look of concern lingering on John before she turns to leave, she lets her eyes slowly wander to the ceiling as she whispers

“I hope to god he’s right.”


End file.
